Dragonball Super: Twister vs Goku Fanfic
by Twisterthehero94
Summary: Based off my character in fictionpress. I used my character to try and do a Twister vs Goku arc. Nobody wins. So don't take what anyone says at the end. It was a harmless sparring match. If you want a round 2 between Twister and Goku do say. Because it was a close call in that fight.


**Twister vs Son Goku**

_**Author note: This is my first fanfic. **_

_Twister was doing some shopping, but suddenly a portal opened up and sucked Twister in but dropped the shopping back down on the floor. He fell down into a different kind of Earth where Goku was about to spar with Goku and Vegeta. They both turned to Twister as he got up and touched his head in pain then he looked at Goku and Vegeta._

**Goku: **You okay there kid? _He then went up to Twister and sensed how strong Twister is and sensed that there is a lot of power inside Twister. _Whoa. You feel really strong. Mind if you and I can have a bit of a sparring match?

**Twister: **Hold on a sec. What's your name?

**Goku: **It's Son Goku. And I'm a saiyan. _He chuckled at Twister as he was resting his hands behind his head. _...

**Twister: **Uh okay.

**Goku: **But hey, I didn't get your name!

**Twister: **It's Twister. I'm from Earth. But not from this Earth.

**Vegeta: **_He looked at Twister then looked away with a loud grunt. _I have no time to waste with such trash. I'm going to go back to my training chamber and get strong. _He flew away after he charged his ki and flew off. _...

**Goku: **_He frowned at Twister and got into a fighting stance. _Mind you. I'm no push over. So I hope you are ready. I'm not going to hold anything back.

**Twister: **_He closed his eyes then got into a fighting stance too but different to Goku's. _Yeah? Neither will I. Trust me, you don't know what you're dealing with.

**Goku: **No kid. You have NO idea what YOU are dealing with. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! _He charged his base form ki at 100%. _NOW, LET'S GET THIS FIGHT STARTED! SHALL WE!? _He leaped and flew at Twister with a punch so fast that Twister couldn't see it and got hit. He flew far and fell down to the ground. Twister flipped back up and started throwing flurries of punches and kicks but Goku blocked them all. Goku then landed a punch to Twister's stomach. That winded Twister then Goku landed another kick to Twister's face. He flew back and got slammed into some rocks. _COME ON! I know you got more power than that. _Twister got himself out then charged up a grey aura then flew at Goku then punched him in the face but Goku quickly blocked again then kicked Twister. But Twister blocked Goku's kick then punched Goku in the face. Goku staggered then Twister charged a fist and blew back Goku with a full on punch again. Goku got blown back very fast as he yelled out a bit in pain. He then leaped at Goku and punched him again. Goku was a bit shocked but tried to block. But their hands recoiled with impact then Twister quickly kneed Goku in the stomach and he was shocked at the force. Then Twister punched Goku in the face very fast but Goku saw that quickly and blocked all of the punches and they both tried to push each other back. Goku was winning the push because of how muscular he is. Twister was struggling so he went full power with his grey aura and pushed Goku back. But Goku wasn't allowing to budge. So Goku quickly landed on his hands and flipped on the ground to do a 180 spin and kicked Twister back. Goku touched his forehead and done instant transmission as he's making the battle harder for Twister now and then landed behind where he was flying towards the rock and Goku kicked Twister up in the air. Then he instant transmitted again in the hair and combined his hands together and slammed Twister into the ground leaving a massive crater into the ground. Goku landed on the ground as he was frowning at Twister. _Really? Is that all you've got? Did I sense your power all wrong?

**Twister: **_He struggled to get up with blood going down his mouth and marks and scrapes. He smiled at Goku. _I have to admit... You had me there. But you're holding back too. It's time to get stronger! _He charged up a Red Aura. _This aura boosts up my stamina and strength. And it slowly heals me. _Smiling at Goku. _Well then Goku. Ready to take this up a notch?

**Goku: **_He closed his eyes then grinned with a laughter then looked at Twister. _You honestly think you can take on the next level? Fine... YOU ASKED FOR IT! _He spreaded out his legs and raised his arms up in the air. _YOU BETTER STAND BACK! AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Rocks started flying from the ground. He and started summoning kaio-ken. _KAIO-KEN! TIMES TWO! _He summoned out red aura and then stood normally then looked at Twister. _Not only does kaio-ken doubles up strength. But it also increase my speed. You're really in for it now Twister! _They both quickly charged up each other but Goku being faster at the upper hand and punched Twister very hard. So hard in fact that Twister got sent flying. Goku charged to him while Twister was being sent flying then looked at Goku as he's wincing then Goku slammed him to the ground. Twister got winded and fell down to the ground. Goku landed in front of Twister as he's frowning at him but with a smile. He stopped his Kaio-ken. _Well, what do you think? It's a touch of the kaio-ken. Dangerous move. If not done right it can damage your whole body!

**Twister: **_He struggled to got up but wincing as he's clenching his teeth. He smiled at Goku. _Not bad... Right... Time to take this fight seriously... Your strength is no joke. _He got up normally and took a deep breath. He charged up yellow aura. _This Aura allows me to increase my speed, strength, endurance and healing. BUT! It increases my power percentage. Surely your so called kaio-ken is no match for this! _Looking at Goku in a very serious way. _...

**Goku: **You was hiding a power all along! KAIO-KEN... TIMES TWO! _He lunged at Twister super quickly to punch him. Twister could see it due to the increase in speed. Twister quickly blocked it. Goku quickly recovered from the block with millions of flurries of hits but Twister was blocking them like they were nothing. Twister quickly kicked him in the stomach and Goku was shocked that Twister had managed to find an opening so Goku was a bit fazed by the attack. Then Twister flew in the air just above Goku's head and kicked him in the face as he got sent flying. Goku rolled acrossed the floor. Goku laughed as he realised Twister's power is stronger and more dangerous. Goku got up quickly and charged up ki-blast with two hands as he looked at Twister. _KA...ME...HA...ME... _Twister sensed something odd. But he prepared for the attack to come until he saw a beam ball coming out of Goku's hands. _...GET READY FOR THIS ATTACK!

**Twister: **_He smirked at Goku. _Please. You think you're going to hurt me with that? Then show me!

**Goku: **YOU ASKED FOR IT! HAAAAAAAAAAAA! _He shot a beam at Twister. Twister was shocked that beam was bigger than him and tried to block it by putting both his hands together and got pushed back by the beam as he was blocking it. _DAMN! HE'S BLOCKING IT! WAIT! _He reminded himself that he can times it. _TIMES TEN! _Goku was making his beam bigger. Twister realised the beam was getting stronger and the kamehameha wave was lifting Twister in the air. The beam was big enough but Twister was getting pushed in the air by the kamehameha wave. But he pushed it up in the air and it left his hands. Goku saw Twister up in the air and he wide-eyed in shocked and gasped. _He blocked that. No way. _He kneeled down as it took a bit of stamina and he crouched down due to firing too much of the kamehameha wave. Twister dropped down to the ground but at the same time floating then frowned at Goku. _Wow. I never realised you'd be able to block it. I'm impressed. _He smirked a one sided smile. _If that was Vegeta. You'd probably wouldn't last a minute with him. He doesn't mess around. He uses his full power from the start. Now... I'm going to show you a power that is beyond a normal saiyan! You better get ready! Because you might lose from this! _He yelled loud and charged up harder than usual with a very loud yell. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _His hair turned gold and his eyes turned blue then his aura ki turned gold. The aura was like a fire then looked at Twister with a frown. _So... do you think you have enough power to match this?

**Twister: **_He's shocked at the high increase in power and possibly strength. _Wow Goku. I think I might not. But I'm going to try...

**Goku: **_He smiled at Twister as he's impressed. _Can't say I'm impressed. But you might be brave. If it gets too much for you, don't be afraid to say so. I'll always tone it down for you. This is a sparring match. Not a fight to the death. Remember that.

**Twister: **If you accidentally kill me. I know I fought against this dimension's strongest fighter. _Smiling at Goku. _But... I have hid a few power ups from you. But let me test you as I am now. _He lunged at Goku and punched him in the face but Goku grabbed Twister's hand then instinctively kicked him in the stomach harder than usual. Twister coughed up blood and got badly winded. Then Goku grabbed his arm then threw him up in the air and then instant transmit above Twister and kicked him in the stomach. Twister vomitted blood hard from that kick again and landed hard on the ground on his back. He winced and looked at Goku. Twister's aura disappeared from that attack. He got up then Goku landed on the ground. Twister got up and frowned at Goku. _What a strong attack. But... I have a power up at my sleeve. _He touched his arm and closed his eyes. _... _Goku looked in curiousity as his golden aura wasn't lit nor was it rising. Suddenly Twister glowed in bright light. Goku was in shock as he felt a super high power boost inside him. Twister's body was turning grey then suddenly he had sharp teeth then opened his eyes and had eyes of a cat. Then Twister had white aura. _YOU BETTER BE READY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! _He raised his head up in the air and it felt like the whole earth was shaking. _...

**Goku: **_Goku was shocked at the thought that Twister's power was climbing higher and higher. Goku his shocked. _No way... Twister is transforming... But... His power is climbing stronger than Super Saiyan... Super Saiyan two... No... _Twister stopped transforming and stood still at Goku. _Hmph... FINE! I'LL PLAY YOUR GAME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Goku turned Super saiyan 3 then looked at Twister then got into a fighting stance. Goku also did. They both equally moved at each other and both started punching each other and blocking each other's attacks as they were yelling and punching and kicking each other. They were both teleporting away and in sync with each other. _...

**In Goku's Mind: **What just happened? He's gotten more stronger than before... It's like he's on par with Super Saiyan 3. Perhaps even stronger...

**Twister: **GRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH! _Twister's power was increasing a little more knowing that Goku's power was equal with his. So his body was improving from that making Twister a little more muscular. They were still hitting and kicking each other but they were both blocking each other's attacks while teleporting and appearing elsewhere in the wasteland. _TAKE THIIIIIS! _He charged a stronger punch thinking he's found an opening but Goku quickly blocked. Goku was at full power and shocked at how strong Twister is. Goku is sweating knowing full well he doesn't want any of Twister's powerful punches connecting. Goku knows those punches could possibly end his counciousness. They both stopped at the powerful punch and Goku winced as his arm felt a bit in pain as both of their fists connected. They both hovered down to the ground knowing full well Twister has plenty of the power he's got to keep going. But Goku was panting knowing that his stamina for Super Saiyan three was slowly draining Goku. _TIME TO END THIS! _Twister charged a big ball of a beam he was charging. Goku was shocked at the size of the beam that Twister was charging. _...

**In Goku's mind: **What is that? Is that a spirit bomb? If he throws that at me I don't think I'll be able to stop it.

**Goku: **_He dropped out of Super Saiyan three. _Looks like I'll have to go all out. _He crouched down and started yelling. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! _He fully charged into super saiyan blue. Then got ready for the attack and started smiling. _BRING IT ON! _Twister shoved the whole beam in his mouth then looked at Goku. Goku then charged a blast also. _YOU WANT TO DO THIS!? FINE! KA...ME...HA...ME... _He was charging a kamehameha wave. _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _He shot his kamehameha wave as Twister shot his beam at Goku. Twister's was quickly overtaking Goku's. _KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN! _His beam started over taking Twister's beam but it stopped half way as Twister was still blowing. Then he quickly took the beam to his own hands. _No way... That beam...! IF THIS GOES INTO SPACE THEN WE'RE FINISHED! KAIO-KEN TIMES 20! _He charged up a kaio ken and was now over taking Twister. But then Twister charged up full power to his form and stopped as soon as it was now slowly overtaking Goku's kamehameha wave. Suddenly Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo appeared. They realised how much Goku is being pushed back. They are all shocked. _...

**Piccolo: **No way... It's... unreal! How is Goku getting pushed back! _He wide eyed and looked at the being. _I see... So this guy could possibly be a super saiyan...

**Krillin: **Maybe... But Goku has never been pushed back like this before... _He blinked and was shocked at the blast of the beam clash. _This pressure is immense. I don't know how long can Goku withstand the kaio-ken!

**Gohan: **_He frowned and was shocked at the size of the beam. _The beam clashing is getting bigger! We need to stop it!

**Piccolo: **_He wide eyed at Gohan. _NO! THIS IS YOUR FATHER'S FIGHT! _He saw both beams shrinking then Piccolo wide eyed knowing that they both didn't explode on impact. _It's stopping! _It let out a little blast. Goku crouched and stopped the kaio-ken. He felt pain and his body started spasming in a painful way. Twister on the other hand got ready to charge another beam as he walked up to Goku. _OH NO! _Turned to Krillin. _QUICK, GIVE ME A SENZU BEAN! _Krillin got out a bag and gave Piccolo a senzu bean. But then Vegeta appeared and ki blasted Twister so he fell to the ground from the blast. Piccollo saw Vegeta and wide eyed in shock to see him intervening. Vegeta quickly landed on the ground in front of Twister with a side smile smirk. _V-Vegeta...

**Twister: **_Twister's form ran out and fell to the ground and fainted from too much stamina. _...

**Vegeta: **Humph... That's right kid. I the prince of all saiyans did that! Remember that pain! _Krillin flew down to Goku. Vegeta turned to Goku. _Kakkarot! Explain...

**Goku: **_He was in too much pain to talk then looked at Vegeta with a half eyed smile. _Hey Vegeta... Thanks for coming in the last second. I thought I was done for...

**Vegeta: **Humph! You should've won that one idiot!

**Goku: **He wasn't going to kill me. The size of that beam isn't enough. But... on the other hand. He is strong. _Krillin gave Goku a senzu bean. He crunched it up and swallowed it. Goku got up then went up to Twister with a serious look. _I never thought he'd be strong enough to fair up against me. In fact... He'd be strong enough to go against a fusion. But that'd be overkill. Krillin, give that kid a senzu...

**Vegeta: **WHAT!? KAKAROT! ARE YOU INSANE!? GRRRRR! Fine, do whatever you please! _He turned away angrily and walked away then watch from afar. _...

**Krillin: **Alright... _He got a senzu bean then went up to Twister then puts it in his mouth. Twister crunched it up too and coughed. Twister got up and was shocked. _Hey... take it easy. The battle is over.

**Twister: **Thank gods... _He closed his eyes. _Who won?

**Goku: **Well... despite the fact I could've ended that ki-blast. I'd say I could've won that one. But seeing how strong you are got me so pumped. _He fist bumped the air. _You were awesome out there. I wanted to see how strong you are. I never thought you could handle a super saiyan blue. At seventy five percent plus kaio-ken. Next time. It'll be full power kaio-ken. That would've done you in. But seeing how strong you was... I wanted you to have that victory! ARGH! _He was still in pain from the kaio-ken. _...If full power wouldn't work. Then fusion would. What is that form called?

**Twister: **_He smiled at Goku normally. _It's called the mystic feral form. It has no stamina. But it has all the power, strength and defence and speed it can muster and combine it into a strong power. Sorry if I went too far Goku. I can't control that form yet.

**Goku: **I understand. But hey... let's fight again next time. _He extended his hand to shake with a smile. _...

**Twister: **You know? I'll take you up on that offer. _He closed his eyes with a smile then looked at Goku and shook his hand but then Vegeta ki-blasted between their hands then they both looked at Vegeta. _Huh?

**Vegeta: **You ain't leaving yet brat! I've yet to have a piece of you! If you're strong enough to take on Kakkarot over there then you should be strong enough to fair up against me.

**Goku: **Uh... sure. _He smiled at Twister. _Hey... Do you mind? You can stay the night at Master Roshi's place. He is a turtle hermit and very good at fighting. _Smiling at Twister and Vegeta looked away with a smile as he is looking forward for a fight. _...

**Twister: **Ah what the hell... If it's a fight that your friend wants. Then I'll give it to him... As soon as I recover.

_The End and To be Continued._

_**Author Note: And I know Goku should've won. And I know Goku can do better. Nobody won that fight. Because Goku's stamina ran out as soon as his body became too great from the kaio-ken. So don't think that Twister won. Because Vegeta stepped in. However if Vegeta hadn't stepped in, Twister would've beaten Goku. And since it's a sparring match, there was no win or lose. It was just a friendly match. So don't think that Goku lost that. Because he didn't. The reason Goku stopped fighting and dropped out of God form. It's because he used too much of the kaio-ken to keep up with Twister's power. Thanks for reading DB fans and I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
